


And No One Else Can Fix Me (Only You)

by stray_kiddos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And honestly, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Comfort, Chan is really tired, Hence the name hehe, I thought of this while listening to Little mix's new song, M/M, Oneshot, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_kiddos/pseuds/stray_kiddos
Summary: It's three in the goddamn morning, why won't he just let himself sleep......





	And No One Else Can Fix Me (Only You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies~
> 
> This was inspired by Little Mix's new song "Only You" as i'm absolutely obsessed with it and won't stop listening to it.
> 
> Please comment below and i'll try as hard I can to reply!

He doesn’t know when he’ll finally get some rest. He’s been replaying this verse over, and over, and over again, yet something’s just not right.

He knows he should just save it and finally get some shut eye…. Hell, it’s three in the fucking morning already, but he just can’t. The last time he thought he should just rest and work on it tomorrow, two of his brothers got eliminated. He can’t let that happen again, not now that he somehow, miraculously, got a second chance to make things right and debut as nine.

Why can’t he just get one thing right, huh? Maybe he should’ve just quit years ago, leaving the music industry and doing something practical like cooking or some shit. Then maybe his group wouldn’t have had to rely on someone who barely gets two to three hours of sleep a day, someone who could protect them…

He turns to the clock to his right, the only thing other than his dim computer bringing light to the otherwise pitch-black room. The red numbers blinking at him impulsively, begging his rational thinking to just give it a rest already… Being sat at the computer for eight hours straight proved that.

He knows he could just work on it tomorrow, get up and walk over to his bed, get under the covers and sleep. But it always ends up like this.  
He keeps dragging his mouse over the same line, trying to fix it, but no matter what he does it still sounds piss poor. The beat doesn’t want to correspond to the synth and notes added atop of it, and honestly, now that he looks at it, this whole song sounds like shit.

Frustration builds up inside of him like a hurricane, threatening to spill over any second the more he hears this god-awful song that probably won’t even make it on the damn album in the first place, and he’s just…so tired. 

He contemplates if he even should save, considering the only things he’s done to it have only made it worse, but clicks save in the end, knowing he’d regret in the morning if he didn’t. He turns off the computer to see a pitch-black screen staring back at him, his reflection shown dimly through the clocks lighting.

Staring back at him is someone broken, tired, and over worked. Their eye bags prominent in the darkened room, and mouth down-turned into a frown. Their skin so dry it peels, and cheeks sunken in from the lack of food and water they’ve allowed themselves to have.

Staring back at him, was his self. And he hated it.

A single tear fell to his lap, and another, and another. He moved his hands to his eyes and tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. 

It was like a tsunami hit him, crashing in waves of merciless force, hitting him with the intention of only getting stronger, making him weaker, leaving him defenseless against the words his mind could conjure up.

Pathetic, worthless, piteous…

He falls off his chair and hits the ground with a thud, legs curled up to his head and his arms wrapped around himself. He cries silently, letting the tears that shed from his eyes fall, creating a small puddle on the hard ground next to him.

He hears a knock at the door, followed closely by a soft voice saying “Chan, it’s late. What did I tell you about getting some slee-“ The voice gets cut off by a whimper. The said boy opens the door, only to find his leader, his best friend, his boyfriend, lying on the ground facing away from him.

He closes the door lightly and steps near the crying boy. Chan turns his head slightly and nods, tears silently making their way past his pale cheeks.

Woojin comes closer to him, sitting next to the other and holding his hand gently while whispering sweet nothings so he could at least get back to breathing normally.

 

Once Chans breathing slowed to a normal pace, he turned and opened his eyes to see the other smiling fondly at him. Both of his hands now held gently but firmly by the older boy, waiting for him to explain what had troubled him.

He took a shaky breath, cleared his throat and said “I-I have to finish our song, b-but it d-doesn’t want to work a-and-“ Woojin let go of his hands, bringing his own to the others face and caressed his cheeks.

“You’ve been working so hard on that piece, that everyone has started to get worried about you Channie. You work yourself so hard sometimes that you don’t even come out this room for hours. Me and the rest of the members care for your health, Chan. You look sick, and I’m pretty sure you feel so as well. Come on, get up, I’m gonna get you a snack and then lets head to bed, ya?”

He leans forward, kissing the drying tear trail on the youngers boys’ cheeks, and then moves a little downward and leans in to kiss his pouted lips, smiling when he can feel the others small smile as well.

He moves back, resting his forehead on the others while letting younger hug him tight. The boy sighs, leaning his head onto the warm embrace of Woojins chest.

His heartbeat is solid and constant, not too much, and not too little. It lullies him into a trance of pure bliss. 

Right as he’s about to fall asleep, the older boy stands up, holding out his hand for the younger. He takes it and laughs quietly when he’s pulled into a tight hug, feeling the others arms wrap around his middle. Kisses pepper his face, from the top of his head, all the way to the bottom of his chin. He moves his head slightly up to kiss the other properly on the mouth.

The lips move together slowly, warmth spreading to both boys’ cheeks. They let go after a few seconds, lips slightly reddened and faces flushed. 

Chan giggles, moving away towards the door, the other quickly behind him as they move towards the kitchen. He walks toward the fridge and takes out a granola bar, consuming it in seconds. 

He doesn’t realize how hungry he must’ve been till he’s halfway through his sixth one, turning his head when he gets tapped on the shoulder. He sees Woojin standing there with a bottle water in his hand and quickly grabs it, chugging the cold liquid down his throat in seconds.

The other chuckles, grabbing the youngers hand before he can get himself a seventh granola. The younger pouts, before he gives up and puts the other away. Woojin puts his hand on the boy’s waist and chuckles, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his plush lips.

The younger turns his head down shyly, trying to cover up the redness he can feel forming on his face. He moves it back up, only to see the other looking at him fondly, eyes shaped in beautiful crescents. He feels the heat form on his neck and moves back from the other, not wanting to feel anymore embarrassed than he already felt.

The older takes his hand in his, interlocking fingers and leans into the other boys’ ear. “Let’s go to sleep… I’ll help you work on that piece tomorrow, but as of right now, let’s get some shut eye…”

He pulls the younger to his and Minho’s shared room, shutting the door quietly as to not disturb the other sleeping. He detaches his hand from Chans and moves to his bed on the far-left side of the room. The younger follows, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed while the older moves to end of the mattress to make more room for the two of them.

He beckons the other onto bed, sighing as the leader gets under the covers and lays his head on the vocalists’ chest. He moves his hands from up underneath the covers, laying one over the smallers middle and the other to the top of his head, carefully running his hands through the mess of curly hair there.

The youngers heartbeat starts to even out, his breaths becoming long and sigh-like. The elder moves his head down slightly to gently kiss the boys’ head, mouth up turning to a soft smile when the young leader burrows his head deeper into the vocalists’ chest, mumbling under his breath about feeling cold.

Woojin pulls up the blankets atop them, sighing contentedly while staring at the others sleeping face. 

Cute.

He closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around the teams’ leader protectively. Warmth spreads throughout his body as his body begins to drift, sleep edging its way into his vision.

He drifts dreaming about the boy in his arms, the way his soft features light up a whole room when he smiles, and how the world can’t help but laugh when he does. 

~~~

He wakes up feeling a hand brush through his hair, lightly stroking the top of his head. He opens his eyes to see a pair staring right back at him, the soft browns melting his darker. 

He moves forward, kissing the youngers nose and chuckling when the other turned his head away, trying to hide the slight blush forming on the apples of his cheeks. 

He moves his hand from underneath his head to the boys’, intertwining them together. The young producer looks at him and Woojin can’t believe how even a single night of rest could help somebody so much.

The boys’ eyes had little to no eyebags, and his skin looked brighter. Livelier. 

He looked healthy. And that’s all Woojin could ask for.

They sat there with their hands intertwined, speaking quietly amongst each other till Jeongin knocked on the door and yelled “Get up Hyung’s! Time to wake up!” 

Off to their right, they heard a low grumble, followed by an angry Minho cursing the sun for showing itself in the sky.

Getting out of bed, they both stretched and went to see their bandmates, hands held together and smiles on their faces

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever oneshot written for WooChan so hopefully they weren't too ooc 
> 
> Comment below a ship and prompt, and i'll try to make a fic for it~


End file.
